Maiden of Blue
by thatlanngirl
Summary: Jake's had quite a fantasy for a long time, and D. Strider actually lets it come true.


**Short Story – Jake x Strider – Maiden of Blue**

"Strider, please? Just this one time."

Jake leaned forward, green bed sheets interlacing with his tan fingers. He frowned slightly, his buck teeth rubbing against his bottom lip. Green eyes stared at the man sitting with him, never leaving the shade covered orange eyes ahead. The small frown and wrinkled brow on that freckled face were clear signs of irritation. Jake was far too familiar with them. He received both when he came home covered in mud, dragging a dead animal onto the freshly vacuumed carpet. But this wasn't the same scene. There was no hunting or killing. Hell, he wouldn't even be going outside. It would just be a small adventure in the house with a little acting.

"Please?" Jake asked again, his voice softer this time. Silence fell between them. Strider's face didn't change. Jake couldn't see the emotion dancing in that orange iris past those black lenses, so he just waited for Strider's words. His hands clenched into fists, gathering up the bedding as they went. Stomach churned, heart pounded. Jake almost felt like he would be sick. Soon, Strider sighed, looking away from him.

"Fine, but just this once." Jake grinned, his hands letting of of the bedding as he wrapped his arms around Strider's shoulders. Then he planted a light kiss Strider's soft lips.

"Thank you!"

"Yeah, just get out. I have to change." With a smile still plastered on his face, Jake jumped off the bed and jogged down the hall to the staircase. The door shut behind him. He glanced at it one more time before sliding down the rail, hopping off and landing in the middle of the living room.

Part of him could not believe that Strider actually said yes to such an idea. Another didn't care about the sudden agreement, he was ecstatic. He'd has this fascination for years, though most of the people in his mind before this were women mostly from movies with a sassy attitude and a good head on their shoulders. Strider was no woman, nor was he all that sassy, but Jake still smiled, biting down on his bottom lip lightly as fascinations ran through his head on how all of this was going to play out. He popped his knuckles and stretched, letting his imagination run wild for the time being.

Then he heard the door upstairs open. Jake stopped, peering up the stairs. Heavy footsteps drummed down the hall, pace drearily slow, but grew louder at a rhythmic pace. Soon, a figure stood at the top of the stairs. Silver paneling took up the entire body, from head to toe. Black shades, matching those Strider wore, covered those metallic eyes. A blue cap was painted on the chest. Brobot. Under normal circumstances, the appearance of Brobot would have irritated Jake. Now, it made him clench his hands into fists at his sides. And as that metal body descended the stairs, Jake backed up a little, swallowing lightly as he kept his eyes on those black shades. Soon enough, Brobot reached the bottom of the stairs.

"None shall pass."

And so it begins. Jake held back a smile as he tried to look as forceful as possible. His brow furrowed, green eyes glaring past his own clear lenses as he clenches his hands even tighter. This was it. The face-off. The crowning moment for the brave hero to defeat the final boss. Jake could practically hear the orchestra music swelling as he stared the robot down.

"I will take down every soul that stands in my way in order to get Strider back."

"Then you shall die."

Using Monty Python and the Holy Grail for Brobot's lines? Jake wasn't sure if this was a clever ploy, or a means to state how ridiculous this was. When Brobot readied himself into a wrestling stance, Jake followed suit. They stood, Jake staring at that metal frame with one goal in mind – to save Strider.

Brobot moved, arm reaching out for Jake's shoulder. Jake smirked and ducked under him, shifting to jump onto the robots back. A set of metal fingers latching onto the back of his shirt. Before he could react, a cold arm wrapped around his neck as the fingers on his back moved to his wrist, clamping tight. Jake gasped, shivering slightly at the contact. His free hand reached up for the arm around his neck, pulling at the metal as he tried to squirm away.

"Come on, you pansy," Brobot said, the arm around Jake's neck tightening. Jake bit his bottom lip and glanced around for a weapon. There had to be something. He spied the floor lamp sitting just to his left. With one swift movement, he grabbed the lamp and slammed it over Brobot's head. He heard glass shatter as the arm and hand slipped a little. Jake pulled forward, turned and shoved the robot into the wall. Metal hands reached up, pushing Jake back. He stumbled and looked up in time to see Brobot running towards him. Jake stepped aside and put out his foot. Brobot tripped, falling and slamming his head into the bottom step.

Jake stared at him, watching an odd blue liquid drip from Brobot's head. He peered back at the now broken lamp on the ground. Shattered, black glass littered the floor. Looking back at Brobot, he could see those shades were now broken, those metallic, blue glowing eyes completely visible. After a moment, Jake shrugged and slipped past the robot, making his way up the stairs. There was nothing he could do about the broken pieces, so he'd just have to talk to Strider about it later. "Running away, eh?" Brobot said behind him. Jake looked back, a smirk on his face. "You yellow bastard."

"I have a Strider to save."

Off Jake went, up the stairs and down the hall to save his beloved. The bedroom door was open. He walked inside without a second thought and closed the door behind him. As the door clicked shut, his eyes fell onto the bed. There was Strider, hands tied to the headboard, shirt gone, sunglasses gone, blindfold over his eyes, gag tied around his mouth. Jake bit his bottom lip, feeling warmth spread to his cock. The sight was absolutely gorgeous, but none of those reasons were really why.

Strider was blue.

Blue, from head to toe. That body paint that Jake bought really did the trick – there was no hint of peach anywhere. Well, that was visible, at least. Strider still had his pants on, and he highly doubted Strider would allow any of that paint near his crotch.

Jake climbed onto the bed and straddled Strider's hips. His green eyes took in the sight just a moment longer before his fingers reached up and untied the gag. He tossed the fabric on the floor, then ran his thumb over Strider's lips before taking them with his own. Although Strider smelled like chemicals, his lips were just as soft as always. Jake released the kiss, smiling a bit as he reached for the blindfold. It took a moment, but soon the blindfold slipped away.

A spectrum of warm colors stared back up at him. Dark oranges to bright yellows, all meshed together in two perfectly round eyes. He'd never noticed how many colors really lie in those small bits of Strider. It reminded him of dawn. Blue sky and an orange, rising sun. It was beautiful. He couldn't have stared all day and just let his fingers run along Strider's arms.

"Do you mind?"

Jake blinked, a bit alarmed by the sudden interruption. Then he glanced up, seeing that sturdy piece of rope still holding his hands to the headboard.

"Oh, right." Jake reached up, his hands working at the knot on the ropes. Strider sighed below him.

"I thought this was a saving mission, not a 'leave me tied up all fucking day' mission."

"My apologies, I got distracted," he said. His fingers work with ease, untying the knot and freeing Strider's blue wrists. Strider sighed and sat up, rolling his shoulders a little.

"Are we done with this?"

"No," Jake said, leaning forward, a sly smile on his face as he brushed his lips against Strider's, looking into those sun-like eyes once more, "Once the maiden has been freed, the hero and maiden must make love."

"I'm not a girl, and I'm covered in blue shit. Can the sex wait?"

"Of course it can't wait. It would ruin the moment." Strider crossed his arms, a stern frown touching his face for the second time that day. He glared, his orange eyes twinkling with determination. Jake frowned as well, leaning back a little. His fingers shifted to resting on Strider's hips. "I traveled over the barren wasteland and engaged in a valiant battle to save you. I could have been mortally wounded or murdered by the hands of the metal knight. But I set my safety aside to rush here and save you from his terrible grasp. Do my efforts to protect you not appease you?"

"This paint feels disgusting."

"And you're more than welcome to take the longest shower you'd like after we're done."

Strider stared at him a moment longer, the determination waning. Jake leaned forward again, his hand running up Strider's sides, fingers skating over his skin. It felt uncharacteristically rough, but it didn't deter him. "Please?" After a moment, Strider sighed.

"Fine." Jake grinned widely before leaning forward and pressing his lips against Strider's a second time. One of Jake's hands shifted to the middle of Strider's torso, easing the other back down on the bed. Then his hand slipped down, meandering to poke and prod at a nipple while the other slipped below the waist band of Strider's pants. Arms wrapped around his shoulders, fingers tangling in his raven hair as his head was pushed down, lips now crushing against lips. Jake let out a moan and lifted, his green eyes opening to stare down at a rather irritated, blue painted face.

"You're being gentle on me."

"The hero always-"

"Cut the bullshit, English," Strider said, those fingers tightening against the back of Jake's hair, "This isn't one of your shitty movies. If you're going to fuck me, do it right." Jake hesitated, eyes widening for a moment before a smirk appeared on his face.

"Okay then." Jake dipped down again, mouth coming in contact with Strider's collarbone. Lips brushed lightly against the skin at first before he bit, teeth digging into the flesh. Strider hissed below him. The hand that once pushed against that nipple twisted the small nub between his thumb and pointer finger. Strider's chest touched his as his back arched. A gasp left the mouth just above his head. His other hand mirrored the torture, before flicking and pressing on the small bit of flesh. Strider moaned, squirming below him, rubbing cock against cock through layers of fabric. Jake held in a moan as he pulled his away from Strider's collarbone, leaving a mark from his buck teeth in the skin. He feathered his lips over the mark once before letting his lips ghost over Strider's neck, cheek, and then press against his lips. Buck teeth nibbled against Strider's bottom lip for a moment. A tongue reached out, brushing against Jake's lips. Then Jake twisted those nipples again. Chest met chest as Strider moaned, given Jake the opportunity to plunge his tongue into his mouth.

As tongues danced together in Strider's mouth, Jake loosened his fingers, letting Strider ease back onto the bed. One of Jake's hands stayed on that blue painted chest, lightly ghosting over the small nub he'd tortured while the other skated down that warm flesh to waistband of Strider's pants. He slipped his hand under the fabric, sliding it over Strider's boxers and to the already hardening cock. First, he ran his fingers over the bulge lightly, eliciting small moans from Strider. Then he grasp the cock harshly through the fabric. Strider gasped and moaned loudly that time. Jake pulled his lips away, letting the moan escape at full volume. He watched as Strider's head rolled back against the pillows, eyes shut, mouth left open slightly.

Jake pumped his cock as an achingly slow pace as his lips moved to the other side of Strider's neck, lips barely touching flesh as he made his way to Strider's collarbone. With just one brush of his lips as a warning, Jake bit down on the unmarked flesh. Strider's hips lifting, grinding against Jake's hand as a loud moan escaped his lips. Seconds later, Jake pulled his hand and teeth away completely. Strider whined, squirming a little under him.

Jake grinned before scooting down, hands undoing Strider's pants with ease. Jake slipped the fabric down, taking the boxers with them as he pulled them off entirely and tossed them onto the floor. There was a small patch of peach skin, from about hips to mid-thigh. That peach skin looked odd now. It was almost as if he'd forgotten Strider was human. Still, he smiled, biting his bottom lip lightly as he ran his fingers along the unpainted skin. It was soft, delicate, as the rest of Strider's skin would be. No wonder Strider felt so gross.

His fingers skated over Strider's hips as he dipped down, letting his lips linger against that small bit of unpainted skin. His lips kissed a small bit of Strider's thigh before he bit down only hard enough to make Strider gasp. Jake pulled his mouth away, hand brushing over the fresh mark. Fingers danced over Strider's clear skin to his cock and wrapping around it with just a little pressure. Strider moaned, lifting his hips into his hand.

Jake reached his other hand into his pocket, pulling out a small bottle of lubricant. He popped it open with just a flick of his thumb and he tipped it just over Strider's cock, a few drops landing on the head. Strider moaned lightly below him. Jake watched those orange eyes flicker closed as his lips pressed together in a thin line. When Jake dripped a bit more lube against that sensitive skin, he watched Strider's mouth open, a moan escaping as his head rolled back against the pillows.

Pulling the bottle away, Jake finally let his hand move, thumb and fingers sliding over the lube for a moment to gather it up before pumping the flesh as a slow pace. Another moan escaped Strider as his hips lifted off the mattress. Back arched, hips bucked, moans echoed throughout the room. One of Strider's hands moved to cover his own mouth while the other clenched against the bed sheets. Jake felt his cock throb, tightening up the already small space in his shorts. Jake bit his bottom lip, closing the lube bottle with his thumb before undoing his own shorts. He pulled them down to slip his own cock free from the fabric.

As he flicked the cap of the lubricant open, Jake pulled his hand away from Strider's cock. Strider whined, bucking his hips just once more. Jake grinned and poured some of the lube into his hand, probably a lot more than he needed. Then he closed the bottle and tossed it on the floor. Putting his hands together for a moment, he shared the liquid between them. One hand moved to his own cock, running the lube over his flesh as the other slipped over Strider's ass, finger running over the small ring of muscle for a moment before pushing inside. A hiss left Strider's lips. Once Jake felt his cock was properly coated, he placed that hand against the back of Strider's thigh, thumb lightly brushing the skin. Slowly, his finger inside Strider moved slowly, pushing in and out. Then he slipped a second finger inside, scissoring the opening to ease the muscle. Strider hissed again, his hips lifting up a bit. Slowly, those fingers pumped, scissoring still. Those hisses turned into light moans.

Jake pulled his fingers out. He slipped his hand under Strider's other thigh and slowly pushed it forward. He gently led those legs forward, letting them bend as he lifted that smooth ass in the air. Legs nearly touched torso before Strider finally groaned. One hand slipped away settling on his own cock for a moment just so he could slip it into that tight ring. Jake closes his eyes as he pushed in. He heard Strider moan below him, body trembling lightly for a second before easing. Soon enough, Jake had his cock in to the base.

Jake adjusted a little, slipping his hands from Strider's thighs to the mattress so his elbows were tucked in at Strider's knees. Jake leaned his head down, lips sliding against Strider's once before he gave them a gentle kiss. Then Jake started to move. Immediately, he moaned, his voice soon followed by Strider's. Jake's eyes closed, hot breath escaping his mouth as he picked up the pace rather quickly. Strider's arms reached up, wrapping around Jake's shoulders, fingers sinking into that raven hair again. He could feel their breath mix as Jake thrust in and out. Strider moaned below him. Breath left their mouths like hot steam, collecting together between them. Jake clenched his hands into the sheets. Fingers clenches against the back of his hair. Small moans escaped his mouth as he felt that warmth build inside pressure was too much. With one last, loud moan, white spilled from him. He reacted fast enough to pull out, white spilling along Strider's peach skin. Strider was soon to follow, that cry he made sounding wondrous against his ears. Jake's breath hitched once before he took a deep breath, trying to regain his composure. Breath still mixed with breath for the moment. Slowly, Jake pulling away just enough to let Strider lie on the bed.

Jake settled down at Strider's side, staring up at the ceiling as he let his breathing return to it's normal pace. When Strider slipped from the bed, Jake looked over at him. He probably felt really gross now, what with the blue paint and semen all over him. A smile crossed Jake's face.

"Thank you."

Strider looked back at him, those orange eyes catching his for a moment before he sighed and turned his back towards English.

"I'm going to need help washing this off." Jake grinned, hopped out of bed, and wrapped his arms around Strider's waist, his hands nearly hitting those patches of white, but he rested his head on Strider's shoulder.

"Was it worth it?" Jake asked. Strider's quiet for a moment. Then he turns his head and plants a kiss right on Jake's lips. It's quick, but it says everything Jake wanted to know. Strider pulled away, Jake grinning on the spot.

"I'm still not doing it again." Jake watched as Strider made his way down the hall. Then he watched as the other stopped at the staircase, peering down into the living room. "English."

"Yeah?" Jake asked innocently enough. Then he remembered that mess he made in the living. The broken lamp and the beat Brobot, spewing blue goo all over the staircase. His heart sank.

"What the fuck happened to the living room?" Jake looked away, trying to find anything else to stare at but Strider now.

"I... believe the fisticuffs got a little out of hand." He could feel Strider looking at him, peering into his soul. Now he was going to have to clean up the entire living room from head to toe, wasn't he? Dust, vacuum, the whole damn thing. Shoot. He just waited for it.

"Then you'll have to take a shower with me."

Jake paused before looking back at Strider, those orange eyes indeed on him. "Pardon?"

"You heard me."

"Well, yes but-"

"Brobot isn't capable of washing my back right now, is he?" Jake shook his head. "Exactly. Now get the fuck over here." Jake grinned as Strider turned and walked to the bathroom door. He followed this time, excited to get under the water with him this one time. Even if the blue would wash away, he'd still have the maiden underneath.


End file.
